Flower of Death
by AnimeDarkAngel
Summary: It started out as what seemed to be a normal day.....seems like life likes to change spur of the moment for the FF8 crew
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Strangers  
  
Disclaimer: Im finding that these disclaimers are stupid. Its obvious I don't own Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy. Durhey. Arg.  
  
A/N: Oh hey spiffyness!! I typed over 30 pages of story stuff today!! ::rubs fingers:: and I have more to do…oui. Well I hope you like this. Its dedicated to my best bud Sailor Hope. Why Im still thinking on that. But she loves FF8 so it works. Well enjoy!! ^-^  
  
Zell rolled over and reached for the cup on the side of his bed. It had been four years since that fight with that crazier than hell sorceress Ultimeca. Not much had changed. Selphie was given the Ragnarok as a present from Squall who personally was tired of traveling for the time being and moved to Winhill to live with Rinoa in a pleasant two story house. Laguna and Irvine had opened up a gun shop just two doors down from Squall and Rinoa's and they were making plenty of money. Quistis decided to stay in Balaamb Garden to be a personal trainer during the winter season. But once spring came around she would go with Selphi to travel, search old ruins, and collect ancient artifacts. Ellone, she moved back to Winhill in the house where her mother used to live. Edea and Cid, well no one really heard from them anymore. Last Zell heard Edea had taken up gardening and they reopened the orphanage. That was about two years ago. As for himself, Zell still lived at home but he taught martial arts on the weekends. During the week he would either sleep or workout. Every now and then he would go visit some of the old gang. He groan as Ma Dincht bounded into the room with Kayala (the new dog). He squinted his alluring blue eyes and ran a hand through his blonde hair as he spoke. "MA!! Come on!! I'm trying to sleep!" Ma Dincht simply laughed at him as she pulled the covers off of his half dressed perfectly built body. (Gee…I wonder who my fave character is. ::begins to drool:: ANYWHO!!! Back to the story.) "Oh fine. Just thought you might like to know we have a new neighbor. She seems quite kind. Why dontcha go an giver a hand." Ma emphasized the she. She really wished Zell would find himself a nice woman and settle down. He was 21 now and still lived at home. As much as she loved him he needed to get out. Zell was up in a flash when he heard the mention of a new girl. He slid on his shirt and shoes and ran out the door not having to worry about his pants since he slept in them. He blinked away the glare of the morning sunlight as he walked out his front door and gazed at a woman just a bit shorter than he with long flowing brown hair that matched her lively brown eyes. The girl smiled and walked over to him while he continued to look her over. A thin white tank top covered her torso and her blue mini shorts with fringe exposed her thin tan legs. Her voice grabbed his attention as it rung out into the day. "Hey there. You wouldn't by any chance be my neighbor would ya?" A flirtatious grin lit up her face as she pointed a long slender finger at him and poked him in the chest. Zell nodded. The girl shoved her hand into his and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meetcha. The name's Raven." He smiled as he noticed the firm grip of her leather gloved hands. "Mine's Zell. Hey..are those Mach's?" He ran his fingers over her fingerless gloves. Her smile broadend in pride. "Nope!! I made these myself. I've had em for 4 years now. Never ripped or nothing. And trust me. Anything dead or alive does not want me to hit em with these on." Zell's eyebrows raised. A girl…who makes weaponry??? Whoa. That was new. "Cool. Hey uh. Seems like you have some pretty heavy stuff there. You need a hand?" Raven shrugged her thin yet broad shoulders. "Grab whatcha can and bring it in the living room." She turned and lifted a large set of weights out of the truck bed and lifted them up onto her shoulders as she walked into her new home. Zell gawked at her as she effortlessly completed her task and returned for another 300 pounds of equipment. She laughed at him and shook her head. "Come on gorgeous!! Grab something." Zell snapped out of his trance and grabbed a huge box that lay to the left of him.  
  
Edea smiled as a group of three young women walked up the pathway that led to her doorway. All three girls were fairly tall and had dark hair and eyes. The middle woman was the tallest and her hair had a greenish tint to it. Her lavender eyes showed wisdome that also appeared in her posture but in no other noticeable appearance. To her left was a girl of no more than 15. Violet hair and deep almost black eyes gave the youngest girl and eerie and almost intimidating appearance. The third individual had long black hair and energetic brown eyes. The first woman waved at Edea with a kind smile.  
  
"Hello! Is this the residence of the Sorceress Edea?"  
  
Edea now frowned. How could anyone know she had regained her powers?  
  
"This is. And who, may I ask, are you?"  
  
The women seemed harmless enough. The woman who had spoken bowed her head respectfully as she now was close enough to Edea to speak in a hushed tone.  
  
"My name is Meiou Setsuna. These two with me are my close friends Hino Rei," she indicated to the raven haired woman on her right, "and Tomoe Hotaru," she indicated to the girl on her left, "we need a place to stay. We heard many things about you and you see we could use your help."  
  
Edea's frown turned to an expression of genuine curiosity.  
  
"Come in. Lets see what I can do for you."  
  
Selphi landed the Ragnarok on an island just northwest of the town of Dollet. As she got off the airship while humming a song from her favorite show she saw two young girls lying in the sand on the beach. Within a matter of seconds she was busy finding a way to get the unconscious women on board her airship. She didn't want to leave them alone cause a few monsters were still on the loose. But no one else was on board the airship to help her. A small smile of triumph graced her youthfull face as she saw a large female chocobo wandering around. It now was no longer unusual to see a chocobo wandering outside of the forests. And it was nice cause the chocobo's were really quite friendly. Selphi let out a short high-pitched whistle and the chocobo turned to the girl curiously. While rubbing its neck she led the chocobo over to the girls and lifted one onto its back. The chocobo lowered its head and looked at the Ragnarok.  
  
"Wark."  
  
Selphi lifted the other woman over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes into the air ship. Come on."  
  
The chocobo was quick to follow Selphi onto the ship.  
  
Quistis snapped her whip randomly out of boredom.  
  
"EYAGH!! I almost miss that adventure we had forever ago. Life is so dull now."  
  
She sighed as a chicobo darted in front of her feet chasing a small bite bug. She had gotten the chicobo four months earlier when she found the poor thing abandoned near Fire Cavern. The chicobo stopped its romping and turned to Quistis.  
  
"Wark Wark!!!"  
  
Quistis walked to the chicobo and looked in the direction it had pointed with its little orange beak. In the distance a young woman with chesnut hair was using hand on hand combat to beat off a very hungary monster. Quistis ran off as fast as she could to help the woman/ As she approached she noticed that the monster was a Blue Dragon.  
  
'Now that's weird. I thought they stayed in the mountains.'  
  
She charged into the fight and noticed the girl breath a deep sigh of relief.  
  
"Blizzaga!!"  
  
She screamed as she spun her whip over her head and the spell destroyed the dragon. The young woman looked over at Quistis, her emerald green eyes full of gratitude.  
  
"Thank you so much. I was beginning to think I was done for."  
  
Quistis grinned shyly. She wasn't used to this much praise.  
  
"Hey it was nothing. My name is Quistis. Why don't you stay with me tonight and then we'll get you home when your ready."  
  
The girl laughed nervously as the walked back to the garden.  
  
"My name is Kino Makoto. Thank you for everything."  
  
Squall closed his eyes as Rinoa turned out the lights in the house. He felt her soft lips brush his in the darkness then Rinoa's voice graced his ears.  
  
"Goodnight. Try to get some sleep tonight okay."  
  
He nodded as she climbed into the bed beside him and pulled the covers over her body. Around midnight Squall still hadn't fallen asleep and had an uneasy feeling settling in. He climbed out of bed and went downstairs into the kitchen . Outside he could hear an argument but it didn't sound violent so he continued to dig through the refrigerator for the cheese cake that Rinoa had made earlier that day. The argument grew louder and Squall walked to the front door to listen in. He frowned as a young woman's voice seaped in through the door.  
  
"Get off me you creep!!"  
  
"Aw come on doll."  
  
"Gross get away!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Ow!! Let me go!"  
  
Squall swung the door open and strode over to the arguing people. He growled at the man holding a blue haired woman by the wrist.  
  
"Let her go Borshe."  
  
The man he called Borshe glared at Squall and began to drag the struggling girl away.  
  
"This is none of your business Mr. Hero. "  
  
Squall grabbed the man by his shoulder.  
  
"Borshe. I told you to let the lady go."  
  
Borshe turned and punched Squall as hard as he could. Squall on the other hand didn't even flinch.  
  
"Now you really screwed up Borshe."  
  
He drove an uppercut right into the mans stomach causing him to release the girl and fall face first onto the ground. The woman swiftly moved away from Borshe and towards Squall, her aqua eyes darted back and forth between both men.  
  
"Thank you. I'm not a very violent person so I don't know what would have happened had you not shown up."  
  
Squall shrugged.  
  
"You want me to walk you to your house?"  
  
The woman smiled shyly.  
  
"I'm not from around here."  
  
Squall bit his bottom lip gently.  
  
"Well I guess it wont hurt if you spend the night, come on. My name is Squall."  
  
The girl smiled gratefully and bowed her head.  
  
"Thank you so much. I am Mizuno Ami."  
  
  
  
Ellone closed the curtain on her window and walked downstairs into the living room. The phone rang and she lifted the phone off the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Ellone."  
  
"Uncle Laguna!! How are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm fine. But I'm sending a young couple to your house. They told me that they need to find a sorceress.  
  
"Okay but why are you sending them to me?"  
  
"Cause well they are strange."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see. Hey look I have to go. See you later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ellone sighed and pulled out the hot coca from her cupboard  
  
"Irvine. My friend. Come downstairs. We'll be having company soon."  
  
She heard Irvine stumble down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"What?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"You got a call from Selphi today. Before you got home. And will you start a fire in the living room. It gets awfully cold in there."  
  
Irvine grabbed the phone and strode into the living room to start the fireplace. Ellone giggled.  
  
"Tell Selphi to come visit us sometime. OH and Uh…ASK HER OUT ALREADY!!!"  
  
Before Irvine could tell her to leave him alone a light rapping sound came from the doorway. Ellone set the cups of coca on the counter and walked to the front door. As she opened the door she saw the young couple her uncle had spoken of. The young man had short dirty blonde hair and regal blue eyes. The woman beside him had waist length sea blue hair and eyes to match. Both looked very concered and exceedingly exhausted. Ellone bowed her head at the two.  
  
"You must be the couple Uncle Laguna called me about. Please come in. My name is Ellone and this is my dear friend Irvine. Make yourselves at home. Coca??"  
  
The young woman smiled thankfully.  
  
"Thank you Miss Ellone. My name is Kaiou Michiru. And my fiancée is Tenou Haruka. And the Coca will be much appreciated." 


	2. 2

Raven rolled over in her simply made bed. Sweat running off in streams down the sides of her face.  
  
"NO!! Akai wait don't!!! AKAI!!!!!!"  
  
She screamed as though her body was being torn apart.  
  
"NOOOO!!!"  
  
Zell ran through her door and into her room where she was fitfully turning in her sleep. The blankets slid off the bed and Raven's body lurched forward stretching her thin white tank top tight across her torso. Zell grabbed her by the shoulders and called to her.  
  
"Raven! Rave!! Wake up!!"  
  
Raven's eyes fluttered open and she gasped when she saw Zell with concern evident on his face. Tears fell from her face and she wrapped herself around his waist and closed her eyes.  
  
"OH ZELL!!"  
  
Zell patted her head affectionately as he strangly found the situation to feel quite familiar.  
  
"You wanna tell me about it?"  
  
Raven shook her head and loosened her grip. Her head moved to the crick of his neck and his arm moved up around her thin shoulder. His free hand bushed the tears from her cheeks. Her voice came out shaky.  
  
"Maybe in the morning. But…uh..umm…"  
  
She stammered as she turned a light shade of red as she looked up at his face. They were close enough that they breathed as one. It made her somewhat nervous. Zell reached down not letting her go and grabbed the blankets off the ground and wrapped one around her shoulders. Nodding he answered Raven's unasked question. "I understand. I'll be in the living room."  
  
Rei cradled Hotaru's head in her lap as the young girl slept peacefully for the first time in a long time. Setsuna had decided to sleep on the floor that night. Edea rapped on their door and asked Rei to come out and talk to her. When Rei approached the woman she crossed her arms. Edea closed her eyes.  
  
"Tell me what happened before you came to this world. Please?"  
  
Rei nodded and tilted her head.  
  
"Of course."  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Rei stood fixing Hotaru's jacket as Setsuna ordered their lunch. A woman with a bouquet of red and black violets walked in the door and gave a flower to each person she passed. Rei felt a strange presence and took her two friends into the bathroom.  
  
"Setsuna. That woman with the flowers. Her aura. It doesn't feel right."  
  
Setsuna nodded and glanced over at her young friend Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru, Rei, I want you two to wait here. You'll know when to come back."  
  
Before they could do anything everything had gone black.  
  
(End Flash back)  
  
Rei brushed a lock of hair back over her shoulder.  
  
"That's all I remember. When we woke up we were in Centra Ruins. We met some woman named Leaona who directed us to you."  
  
Selphi brought the airship to a halt just north of the town Timber.  
  
"Tomorrow I'll stop in Winhill to check up on Irvy and the others. Maybe Sis can help me with these girls."  
  
She rolled up the sleeves of her denim blue jacket and crawled into the engine room. The heater had broken again. She stopped tinkering with the mechanics when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Excuse me..um. Who are you? And um where am I?"  
  
Selphi turned to face one of the girls she had found at the beach. The girl had two long pigtails that flowed from meatball shaped buns on the top of her head. The girls baby blue eyes revealed confusion. Selphi smiled and brushed her hair back out of her face.  
  
"The names Selphi. You are on board the airship Ragnarok. You and your buddy were unconscious on a small island just outside of Dollet. It's been about two days since I picked ya'all up. I bet your hungry."  
  
The blonde nodded her head.  
  
"I am!!"  
  
She paused for a moment.  
  
"Two days. Wow. That's a while. My name's….my name is….ummmmm…"  
  
Selphi frowned.  
  
"Uh oh. Amnesia."  
  
The girl shrugged.  
  
"Ask me a question about me."  
  
Selphi tilted her head to the left.  
  
"Uhh how old are you?"  
  
"Um. 17. Wait no. 20. Ah jeeze I dunno somewhere in there."  
  
Selphi blinked. At least this girl had a general idea of things.  
  
"Well maybe all you need is real rest. What's your fave animal?"  
  
The girl winked.  
  
"That I remember. Rabbits!"  
  
"Then I'll call you Bunny. That is till we learn your real name. That work for you?"  
  
The girl nodded and Selphi laughed.  
  
"Now lets get some food in you. Oh and is your friend awake?"  
  
"Nope. Not yet."  
  
Selphi led the woman away from the engine room and back to the hangar where she had made beds set up.  
  
"Bunny. I want you to stay here and keep an eye on your friend okay. I'll go get something to eat from town. I'll be right back."  
  
Bunny nodded as she sat on the small bunk she had woken up on earlier.  
  
Quistis led Makoto to the dorms. She pressed open one of the doors,  
  
"This is one of my old friends dorm rooms.  
  
Makoto sighed.  
  
"Thanks. I wonder what happened to my friends."  
  
Quistis rested her hand on the woman's shoulder.  
  
"Try not to worry tonight. We'll call around to my friends and see if they have picked any travelers up by the names you gave me."  
  
Makoto smiled gratefully at her new friend.  
  
"You're a great help Quistis. Thank you."  
  
Quistis shrugged shyly.  
  
"I'll be in the next room if you need me."  
  
Later that night Makoto sat up straight in her bed with sweat dripping off her body. She untangled her legs from the mess of blankets then quickly walked into the main hall. Everything seemed as though it was watching her. The silence around her weighed heavily upon her shoulders causing her to become nervous. She jogged into Quistis' room but unfortunately the woman wasn't there. In her place was a young woman with waist length blonde hair and glittering blue eyes. Her voice scratched Makoto's ears as she spoke.  
  
"Long time no see Jupe. How was your 'trip' eh? Like where I brought you? I sure hope so." The woman got up and wrapped her hands around Makoto's slender neck.  
  
"Cause its gonna be your grave!"  
  
Squall rubbed the back of his neck as the girl named Ami sat down on the couch across from him. The sun was beginning to rise and the small shafts of light that filtered through the curtains were just enough to light the small room.  
  
"So you say you're from Tokyo. Where is that?"  
  
Ami sipped the tea Squall had given her.  
  
"We'll it is in Japan. As a matter of fact it's the capital of Japan."  
  
Squall frowned and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"There's no place by that name. Not that I know of anyhow. And I've been all over this planet."  
  
Ami gasped in shock as realization hit her. Squall leaned forward intently as she spluttered.  
  
"You mean to tell me I came to another world! Oh dear!"  
  
Ami nearly collapsed as the fact sunk in. Squall only stared at the floor in total confusion. Rinoa came downstairs with a large red comforter and handed it to Ami.  
  
"Looks like you'll be here for a while. Hey I know to get you situated why don't you and I walk around town today and we'll go shopping and I'll introduce you to people around here Kay?"  
  
Ami smiled graciously at the black haired woman.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind?"  
  
Rinoa wrapped her arm around the girls shoulder.  
  
"Of course! I think we'll have fun. Don't you Squall?"  
  
The only response she got from him was a load moan of desperation as he pulled a pillow over his head.  
  
'Well there goes proposing tonight!'  
  
Ellone stared at the couple as Michiru slept with her head resting on Haruka's bare chest. They both looked so happy. Irvine's voice tickled her ears.  
  
"Sis come on. You need your sleep. Oh yea. Selphi said she would stop by tomorrow afternoon. Actually this afternoon since its morning already."  
  
Ellone turned to her younger friend and took a hold of his hand fondly.  
  
"Irvine. Are you ever going to get the nerve to ask her. You have been in love with this woman for over four years. One day you'll be out of time. She can't wait forever."  
  
Irvine shrugged and a shy smile played on his lips.  
  
"You're right but…I get so nervous when I think about it. I wouldn't be able to stand being seriously rejected."  
  
Ellone kissed the man on the forehead.  
  
"I'm going to quote someone very dear to me. You'll get nowhere in life if you don't take any risks. So if your not gonna do something shuddap and quit whining. Sound familiar."  
  
A nervous laugh escaped from Irvine as he scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"I guess your right. When she gets here I'll take her to the docks all right. Now. Will you leave me alone?" 


End file.
